When a user uses an electricity-air driven tool, a tool head of the tool is usually fixed and cannot be adjusted according to the position of the screw that is being fastened, which may cause some inconvenience for the user. Furthermore, it may be difficult for the user to find the angle to fasten the screw when the user wants to use the tool in a narrow or limited space.
Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved transmission tool that can randomly change and adjust the angle when fastening the screw to overcome the abovementioned issues or problems.